


Always Know The Truth

by Eccentric_Scruffy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, It's about my son though, Jaskier | Dandelion Deserves Better, My First Work in This Fandom, first work ever, you may hate him for being a dick to jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Scruffy/pseuds/Eccentric_Scruffy
Summary: Mikolaj has always been loyal, but he wonders if he judged Jaskier too harshly. He wonders if he's done wrong, and condemned an innocent man to the wrath of a protective father.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Always Know The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handwrittenhello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwrittenhello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing to Lose But My Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627509) by [handwrittenhello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwrittenhello/pseuds/handwrittenhello). 



> This is just something for an oc of mine, I felt inspired and wanted to try for making him live here. There might be more, but I'll have to see and ask for permission.  
> Please, please, check the work this is inspired by and give it love!

Mikolaj didn't like the man who walked with his lord, but he kept his opinions to himself. He watched whenever he was able, the dagger in his pocket growing heavier the longer this goes on. Something will go wrong, but he’s just one witcher, and he should trust the judgment of those higher than him. 

That was going to be the end of it, he was going to keep his distance from their captive, and he might never have to deal with it. 

Destiny decided to fuck him over. 

___

He’s incredibly irritable by the time that the group reached the lake. Of course. _Of course,_ he would be assigned babysitting duty. The appearance of the griffins is a blessing and a curse. He drew his silver sword, baring his teeth up at the female archgriffin. The beast’s claws slash at him, forcing him to roll to the side, and he makes a long swipe towards her. 

She screams, and he roars back, his silver blade slicing into the meat of her leg. Each beat of her wings and slash of her claws make him stumble back to avoid her attacks. A switch flipped in his brain, reminding him that he was in charge of the two people behind him. He’s supposed to protect Ciri, even the assassin. 

His foot slid against the ice, bringing sharp panic up his spine. He gritted his teeth, fist tightening around the hilt of his sword before he brought it down on the griffin’s neck. A shrill scream filled the air, startling him.

His head whipped around, gold and blue eyes widening. “ _Princess!_ ”

Fuck, that bastard must have—

Pain, sharp and vicious, sprung up across his leg. The witcher fell onto his side, finishing off the griffin by driving the blade into her skull. Stupid, stupid. He should’ve paid attention!

Geralt is going to fucking kill him.

Ignoring the pain spreading in his leg, he stumbled to his feet and shoved a hand into one of his many pockets. The xenovox is under the mercy of his fist the entire time he’s hollering for Geralt to get over here. He isn’t entirely sure what he’s saying, only that he needs his lord here and with Yen. 

He lifted his gaze to the lake, his enhanced vision catching a glimpse of something under the water. 

So, the fucker lived then. 

A small, dark part of him whispered to let Jaskier die. He was a threat, he hurt Ciri and this was his punishment for messing with the pack. But Mikolaj is not a murderer, and Geralt should have the final say in the fate of this man. The xenovox clattered to the ground before he threw himself into the freezing lake. 

It’s dark, and he blindly swam further under the water until he bumped into something. He wrapped his fist around the other man’s shirt and began to swim them both to the surface. The entire trip across the lake is filled with grumbled curses and threats. By the time he reached the shore, he doesn’t have enough energy to speak, every breath rattling in his chest. 

The sight of Geralt made something settle in his chest, even if he has begun to feel cold. 

He’s all too glad to go through the portal, nearly falling on his face once he is inside the safety of the keep.

Mikolaj slumped against the wall, watching Geralt closely as the shivers slowly stop racking his body. The spark of anger flares as he told the white-haired witcher what happened, yet not voicing his real opinions. 

_You let him live, you let him stay._

_What if he had killed Ciri?_

_What if I hadn’t saved him, would you have wept for him?_

_You look at him as if he holds the entire world for you._

_I can’t look at you without seeing her, and you don’t even know me._

_Perhaps that’s for the best._

He walked away, the hallways already filled with rumors and gossip. He snapped at a younger Griffin who tried to interrogate him. 

Too much noise. Too many eyes.

Why does he feel like he’s done something wrong? 

Blood is dripping down his leg, and a witcher is trying to urge him get it checked out. 

“ _LEAVE ME ALONE,_ ” he roars, turning to glare at them with his cat-slitted eyes, watching them flinch back. “Get your damn gossip from someone else, and leave me to lick my wounds.” 

The witcher doesn’t wait for the reply, only knowing that the hall had gone silent at his outburst. He can’t stand it, they’re all judging him.

He can’t be wrong, the assassin was trying to hurt Ciri. 

His cheeks are wet and it feels like he is drowning. The door slammed open as he shouldered it, locking it behind him and slumping to the ground.

Melitele, has he killed him? He didn’t mean to, oh Melitele, he didn’t—

He should’ve waited, should’ve been sure. He’s killed him.

“I’ve killed him…”


End file.
